


Back it Up!

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Push (2009), Step Up (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fast and the Furious series - Freeform, Mentions of Dom's crew from, ladies night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Skylar gets bored and "randomly" decides to have a Ladies Night.</p><p>(A few people were absent, like; Bobbi, Simmons and Foster. Skylar hates Bobbi and Simmons and Foster would be uncomfortable clubbing, so she makes a point of not inviting her. (not written in but she does tell Jane about it and why she didn't invite her.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back it Up!

 

 

Dancing down the Stark halls to music next to a red head and a brunette, the pinkette giggles as Natasha roll her eyes. Baggy khakis pants, long black tank top and combat boots on, she tugs the dark purple sleeves of her cardigan over her palms.

 

In a tucked in sleeveless white blouse black slacks and stilettos, the spy rests her hands in her pockets. Growing her hair out at Skylar’s insistence, she laughs as the woman beside her keeps changing her hairstyle. Dreadlocks to down and curly and then straight in a ponytail. Natasha turns to the other woman who was pulled into Ladies Night by the pinkette.

 

“What are you listening to?” Darcy asks as Skylar skids on the floor as she dances.

 

Turning to the brunette, Skylar giggles as the brunette settled into wearing Avenger leggings, simple black dress to match her black converse and Thor hoodie. “My Spanish-ish playlist.” Winking, Prince Royce plays in her head as she wiggles her hips as she walks.

 

Passing by Skye, May, Wanda and Maria, Natasha rolls her eyes and fist bumps the new Media Consultant for Stark Industries. The brunette shakes her head, silently directing the troop of women to several vehicles.

 

Skylar’s Blue Camaro in line first, she sits in the driver’s seat with Wanda in the passenger side. Natasha, Skye and Darcy sit in the back as the stereo fills the cab with music. While Maria Hill drives with Pepper and several other female agents, Cassie hops inside the SUV last. “I don’t know why Mom thought I should come along…”

 

“Your other sisters are too young and as much as allot of us will be drinking, your mom can party sober to match any of the clubbers.” Maria remarks with a grin as Pepper chuckles.

~*~

 

 **“Baby, back… Back… Back it up!”** Plays loudly as the ladies walk over to a bar opening. Skylar giggles as she walks the ladies through the door, passed the two large bodyguards.

 

Intimidated by the guards, Darcy turns to Skye who shrugs in her tan leather jacket and matching halter dress.

 

Wolf whistling as she walks in, Skylar grins as she walks through the center of the crowded floor. People separate as the pinkette walks forward as she hands off her hoodie. Tattoos appear on her skin, pincer’s clicking to the music on her shoulders as the ring of sharks spin in one direction and the mammals in the other direction. Dreads drops down her back into curls as a group of men step forward.

 

Worried for their friend, Maria and Natasha step forward as Cassie walks between the two confused women.

The pinkette raises her brow, cocking her hip as she rests her hand on her hip as a man walks forward from the group. **“Girl, your body is timeless, (Yeah!)”** Singing along with the English, he rests his hands on his hips before brushing his hair back. **“Girl, your body got me like; Oh my gosh, oh my god, oh mama!”**

 

The men behind him shout out playfully as several women walk in behind the pinkette. **“Oh mama!”**

Dressed in a tucked in white short sleeved shirt, black slacks and pink sneakers that match her hair, he grins and winks. “And you're makin' me earn it, yeah! Girl, you're makin' me earn it!” Popping his hand over his heart with a pout, she bites her lip trying not to smile. **“Oh, my gosh; oh, my god! Oh mama!”**

 

Taking her hands in his, he looks at her earnestly. **“Ain't nothin' fake on you. You so so real (so real). Try playin' cool but, can't help how I feel.”** Pouting playfully again he twists and bends to one knee before standing up and twirling her.

Everyone laughs singing the chorus as Darcy and Skye watch the pinkette turning into the man, hugging his tightly.

 

 

Turning away, the pinkette winks and reaches above her head to dance with her hips, rivaling Shakira. **“Tu me dejas sin aire (Yeah!)”** A hand on her forehead, she twists playing faint. Twisting, she rests her the back of her had on his shoulder a she bends her back a bit. **“Tu me tienes… Oh my God, oh my God (Oh mama)!”**

 

Standing upright she walks forward before dropping her torso before standing up and gripping her thigh with a cheeky grin. **“Esto no tiene nombre (Yeah!) Say it over and over…”**

Mocking her, he waves a hand on his face. **“Oh my God, oh my God (Oh mama)!”**

 

Laughing both wave everyone to dance and sing along as they hug on the side of the ring. Walking over, Cassie chuckles and rests her forehead on his shoulder as he rests his head on her head. “Missed you! Why did it take you that long to come back?” The blond asks as the brunette turns to kiss both women’s foreheads.

 

“On tour. It was fun but, I missed dancing with my best friend, slash ex-girlfriend and baking with her awesome daughter.” Pausing, he raises his brow as the song switches to something softer. “You said it was ladies night, why did you invite LMNTrix, the rest of the dance crews you do know and your family of race car drivers?”

 

“I wanted to be able to dance and drink with people I know and care about.” Skylar replies, resting her head on his shoulder.

                                                                     

“I’m gonna go check on Wanda, don’t do anything you normally would do!” Cassie remarks as she sees Scarlet look about herself worried.

 

“Thanks baby!” The pinkette remarks before wrapping her arms around his neck as he holds her close.

 

Confused and curious, Maria turns to Cassie and Wanda with a drink in hand. “Who is the guy?”

 

“Mom’s ex. They wanted to stay together but she isn’t all that great with long distance, she just got all of us in one place and he had a tour. Then another tour, and on. From what I know, he never dated anyone…” Shrugging, the blond hands Wanda a Shirley Temple as she sips her own. “Young, Human and sweet to my Mom.”

 

Letting it go, the spy turns to Darcy and Natasha dancing with glasses of tequila in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Royce Ft: J-Lo and Pitbull "Back it Up"
> 
> Allso,YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DRINK IN ORDER TO HAVE FUN!  
> Drink responsibly and have a way home that is safe!
> 
> PS: While I have a major tolerance for alcohol, I have fun without it. Don't mock people who are the same, it's just rude. :/


End file.
